


[Captain America Fan Fiction] Night Changes  BuckyxSteve

by gallantfoal



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantfoal/pseuds/gallantfoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>บัคกี้ รู้สึกแปลกๆ เมื่อเห็นเพื่อนเปลี่ยนไปเป็น ซูเปอร์โซลเยอร์ จนกระทั้งสตีฟ มาตามเขาไปอาบน้ำ<br/>ทำให้ทั้งคู่ได้ใกล้ชิดกันยิ่งขึ้น</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Captain America Fan Fiction] Night Changes  BuckyxSteve

Night Changes

BUCKY X STEVE

Fandom: CAPTAIN AMERICA  
  
สตีฟ โรเจอร์ส ยังคงเป็นคนเดิมที่เขารู้จักไม่ผิดเพี้ยน ทั้งรอยยิ้ม แววตา เสียงของสตีฟที่เรียกชื่อของเขายังคงสดใสเหมือนเดิม เพียงแต่ตอนนี้ถ้าเขาหันไป เขาต้องปรับระดับสายตาซะใหม่ จากเพื่อนตัวเล็กของเขาที่สูงแค่ระดับไหล่ กลายเป็นหนุ่มร่างใหญ่ ที่ตัวสูงกว่าเขาไปซะแล้ว มิหนำซ้ำ ใบหน้านั้นยังดูหล่อเหลาจนสาวๆ หลง แม้ว่าเจ้าตัวจะไม่รู้ตัวด้วยความซื่อบื้อก็เถอะ แต่มันทำให้บัคกี้หงุดหงิด เขาดีใจที่เพื่อนเปลี่ยนจากไอ้ขี้ก้างจากบรูคคลิน กลายมาเป็นกัปตันอเมริกา สุดยอดทหารผู้เก่งกาจ โดยที่ร่างกายไม่เป็นข้อจำกัดของเขาอีกต่อไปแล้ว  
แต่สิ่งหนึ่งที่เขาไม่อยากยอมรับเลย ว่าเขาคิดถึงเพื่อนตัวเล็กของเขามากกว่า เพื่อนตัวเล็กที่เขาตั้งใจจะสวมบทบาทวีรบุรุษให้ได้เห็น ไม่ใช่ว่ากลายมาเป็นคนช่วยเหลือเขาออกจากค่ายเชลยของพวกนาซีแบบนี้  
“ บัคกี้..”  
“ บัค!”  
สตีฟ  โรเจอร์สยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ และเรียกเสียงดังขึ้นเมื่อเห็นเพื่อนสนิทไม่สนองตอบ  
“มีอะไร!” บัคกี้ที่ตกใจกับการปรากฏตัวอย่างกะทันหัน เลยเผลอสะดุ้งไปนิดหน่อย  
“ นั่งเหม่อเลยนะ” สตีฟ แอบขำนิดๆ กับปฏิกิริยาของบัคกี้  
“ก็ คิดอะไร เพลินๆ ว่าแต่มีอะไรรึ”   
“ว่าจะชวนไปอาบน้ำ พวกพลทหารอาบกันหมดแล้ว ฉันเพิ่งประชุมเสร็จ เลยเพิ่งมีโอกาส”   
“ ทำไม กัปตันอเมริกา กลัวผีเหรอ อาบน้ำคนเดียวไม่ได้เหรอไง” บัคกี้ทนไม่ได้ที่จะแอบกัดไปเล็กๆ   
“ ก็ตามใจนะ ถ้านายไม่มาก็ไม่เป็นไร แต่ฉันรู้ว่านายไม่ได้อาบน้ำมา 3 วันแล้วนะ จ่า เจมส์ บูเคนัน บาร์นส์”  ทันทีที่เอ่ยจบ ดัมดัม ดูแกนส์ ที่นอนเตียงติดกันกับบัคกี้ก็รีบสมทบ  
“ แคป ช่วยลากมันไปอาบน้ำที วันๆ ออกลาดตระเวนเสร็จก็มาทำหน้าบูดหน้าบึ้งตัวเหม็นโฉ่”  
เสียงโห่ฮาจากแก๊งทหาร ยิ่งทำให้บัคกี้อับอาย คว้าเสื้อผ้าสำหรับผลัดกับผ้าเช็ดตัว  
“ เป็นถึงกัปตัน คงมีสบู่ใช่มะ ยืมด้วยละกัน” บัคกี้รีบเดินดุ่ยๆ ออกจากเรือนอนโดยมีเสียงเป่าปากและเสียงหัวเราะของเพื่อนทหาร ไล่หลังตามมา

  
  
บัคกี้แปลกใจเล็กน้อยที่สตีฟ พาไปยังเขตที่พักของทหารสัญญาบัตร แทนที่จะเป็นที่อาบน้ำกลางแจ้งของพลทหารกับทหารชั้นประทวนเหมือนปกติ  
  
“ สิทธิพิเศษน่ะ ฉันไม่อยากไปรบกวนทหารยามข้างนอก”  สตีฟ พูดหน้ายิ้มๆ ยิ่งทำให้บัคกี้หมั่นไส้นิดๆ เจ้าตัวดูจะเริ่มชินกับตำแหน่งขึ้นมาบ้างแล้ว มันไม่ใช่ความผิดของสตีฟที่ในที่สุดก็ได้รับการยอมรับจากกองทัพในฐานะทหารจริงๆ ไม่ใช่ตัวโชว์เอาไว้ขายบัตรการแสดงให้เด็กดู  
  
  
ภายในเขตอาบน้ำของทหารสัญญาบัตรก็ไม่ได้ต่างจากทหารยศชั้นอื่นเท่าไร เพียงแต่เป็นส่วนตัวกว่า เพราะนี่เป็นค่ายพักระหว่างสงคราม คงจะหวังให้มีความหรูหราคงไม่ได้  ทั้งสองตรงไปยังแทงค์น้ำที่ใส่น้ำเอาไว้เต็ม และถอดเสื้อผ้าแขวนไว้กับผนังกั้น แสงจากตะเกียงที่ส่องสว่าง ทำให้รูปร่างของสตีฟเด่นชัดในสายตาของบัคกี้   
นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาได้ใกล้ชิดกับสตีฟ หลังจากที่กัปตันอเมริกาช่วยเหล่าทหารออกจากค่ายกักกัน เพราะผู้คนต่างเฮโลมาชื่นชมกับความสามารถของสุดยอดทหาร จนสตีฟถูกเรียกตัวไปประชุมกับทหารยศสูงบ่อยๆ  ซ้ำยังต้องทำหน้าที่ประชาสัมพันธ์กองทัพในฐานะวีรบุรุษอีกด้วย  
จากร่างแคระแกร็น กลายเป็นชายหนุ่มร่างสูงกว่าหกฟุต กล้ามเนื้อแข็งแรงไปทุกส่วนสัด บัคกี้ตักน้ำอาบ พยายามมองแบบไม่ให้ผิดสังเกต จนแอบนึกละอายใจไม่น้อย เมื่อเขาลอบมองของลับของสตีฟ และคิดเปรียบเทียบกับของเดิมก่อนที่สตีฟจะเข้าโปรแกรมแปลงร่าง  
“เอ้านี่ สบู่”  สตีฟส่งก้อนสบู่ให้บัคกี้ แต่เจ้าตัวไม่ทันระวังเลยลื่นหลุดมือ  
  
  
บัคกี้รีบก้มลงเก็บ แต่กลายเป็นว่าพอเงยหน้าขึ้น หน้าเขาก็แทบจะไปชนกับ ของลับของสตีฟ จนเจ้าตัวต้องรีบเอามือตะปบบิดไว้ จนทำให้ทั้งคู่ทำตัวไม่ถูก สตีฟก็เริ่มหน้าแดงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เหมือนอย่างสมัยก่อนไม่มีผิด   
บัคกี้รีบลุกขึ้นถูสบู่แล้วตักน้ำจ้วงอาบ ส่วนสตีฟก็หันไปอีกด้านรีบอาบน้ำเช่นกัน   
“ใหญ่ ขึ้นนะ”   
“....ไม่รู้สิ ไม่เคยวัด”   
คำตอบของสตีฟ ยิ่งทำให้บัคกี้แทบจะเขกกะโหลกตัวเอง นี่เขาคิดบ้าอะไรอยู่ก็ไม่รู้ สตีฟมันก็ยังคงเป็นสตีฟซื่อบื้อไม่ประสีประสา ทั้งๆ ที่เขาคิดว่าถ้าเป็นเขากลายเป็นสุดยอดทหาร คงจะรีบไปเช็คของทดลองงานกับสาวๆ เป็นที่เรียบร้อยแล้ว  
“ บ้าน่ะ ไม่เคยไปลองกับใครเหรอไง”  
“ ไม่รู้จะลองกับใคร...”   
ถ้าบัคกี้ตาไม่ฝาด หรือแสงตะเกียงไม่หลอก บัคกี้สาบานกับตัวเองว่า สตีฟแอบหันมามองเขาวูบนึงด้วยสายตาแปลกๆ   
นี่เขาคิดเข้าข้างตัวเองได้หรือเปล่าว่า .....  
บัคกี้และสตีฟไม่พูดอะไรกัน รีบแต่งตัวให้เสร็จแล้วออกจากห้องอาบน้ำ  
บัคกี้รู้สึกว่า จังหวะก้าวเดินของสตีฟ ช้าลงจนเหมือนจงใจ   
นี่.......สตีฟ ฉันไม่ได้คิดไปเองใช่ไหม  
ก่อนจะพ้นเขตที่พักของทหารชั้นสัญญาบัตร บัคกี้เลยกลั้นใจถามไปว่า  
“ สตีฟ ถ้านายเอาเพื่อนไปนอนด้วยซักคน นี่นับเป็นสิทธิพิเศษของกัปตันอเมริกาได้หรือเปล่า”  
“ก็....ก็ได้แหละ”  สตีฟก้มหน้างุดๆ เดินนำไปยังเรือนนอนของตัวเอง โดยมีบัคกี้เดินตามไปด้วยหัวใจที่เต้นไม่เป็นส่ำ  
END

  
 ได้แรงบันดาลใจมาจากการพูดคุยกับท่านอานค่ะ ว่าบัคกี้มันต้องแอบดูแน่ๆ ว่าสตีฟมีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลงไปบ้าง 5555 จนออกมาเป็นฟิคนี้ค่ะ  
อยากแต่งให้ยาวกว่านี้นะ แต่เอาเท่านี้ก่อนละกัน


End file.
